Statement of the Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to pedestals. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to implementing systems and methods for providing a pedestal with collision damage protection.
Description of the Related Art
Anti-Theft pedestals or antennas are placed at the entrances to retail establishments as part of an overall system to deter theft and to track inventory. Typically, these pedestals are bolted to the floor near the store entrance to detect anti-theft tags attached to merchandise. The store entrance is often a high traffic area, and can result in collisions with shopping carts or customers resulting in damage to the pedestal or its mounting hardware.